Victims of Love
by Bella Watson-Holmes
Summary: Before John ever met Sherlock he met Sebastian Moran while in Afghanistan where he fell in love with him. Ever since he was invalided he has been keeping the relationship a secret after he found out Sebastian worked for Moriarty. Now in the cross fire of the game between the two genius nothing is going to stay secret for long. (John/Sebastian, Jim/Sherlock) (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request _'What if'_ Drabble by SherWatsonLocked.. it took me weeks to write this but i wanted to get it right. It turned into a multi chapter idea and i will probably do a flashback of what lead to the events in the first chapter. Most Army flashback will be done by Winterimperfect.. he knows more about that stuff then i do.**

**I hope you enjoy this because i am having fun writing it. Feel free to leave a review or any suggestions if you so have any. Thank you for reading, favorite, and Following.**

* * *

Sebastian sat on the motel bed, thinking about earlier when John had the bomb vest attached to him while Moriarty -his boss- was _chatting_ with Sherlock. John was in the cross fire between them, having to repeat what Jim said- that he was supposed to shoot him if Jim had said so, but he couldn't have. Sebastian loved John too much to even think about it. When he saw John in the vest it was like time had stopped. He eventually couldn't take it anymore, Sebastian had gotten John out of there; not sure what had happened afterward.

John was currently in the shower, cleaning up after all that while still in shock, but mostly just relief to be safe with the man he loved. He shut the water off, stepping out of the shower and drying off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He exited the bathroom to join Sebastian on the bed, whom was lost in thought, at least until he tapped the red head shoulder as he got on the bed, resting on his knees.

"John, I didn't hear you."

"I know, you all right?" John asked.

"No, I am still bothered that you were in the middle of whatever that was."

"You didn't know the plan."

"No, and I never would have let him do that to you."

"I am fine now."

Sebastian pulled John to him, slamming his lips to John's and threading his hand through John's block locks. John reciprocated the kiss, pulling away shortly after. Sebastian place his forehead to his lovers; looking into John's blue eyes with only one thing on his mind.

"Seb?" John asked.

"Marry me?" Sebastian asked.

John moved away, wide eyed and wondering if he heard him right. "Marry you? But you wer- wait, what?"

"John, I know I said I wanted this to remain our secret but after today I can't imagine my life without you." Sebastian said, "please say yes."

"Of course." John said smiling, "once we do both Jim and Sherlock will know, you sure of this?"

"I can live with that."

Sebastian got over John after pushing him back on the bed moving his lips against his fiancé, the towel still partially wrapped around John's body. The red head kissed down the others neck as he let out soft moans. Sebastian removed the towel that was keeping John covered before he placed his lips against John's, sharing a passionate kiss.

"You have way too much clothing on." John said against Seb's lips.

"Well, help me change that."

"My pleasure."

John just about tore the others shirt off, getting it off of him. He also moved his hands down to Sebastian trousers as he kissed him, freeing the mans erection that had been pressing against them. The sniper helped remove them along with his pants and John forced the other on his back straddling him giving him a kiss.

"You do remember I am the dominate one, yeah?"

"Most of the time." John smirked.

He moved down to Sebastian's cock slowly taking it into his mouth and teasing the other, moving his tongue around the head. The red head bit his bottom lip, holding back a moan and threading a hand through the blond locks of his lover.

"You're such a damn tease, Watson."

John bobbed his head up down making his partner moan louder, fisting his hair as he moved inside John's mouth. The blond removed his mouth and was pulled back up by Sebastian, his lips slamming against his own. John moaned as he felt Sebastian's dick throb between his cheeks causing Sebastian to cup them before spreading the globes apart and pushing into his lover. He let John get use to him before thrusting inside his arse, flipping them so John was on the bottom.

Sebastian gave John an open mouthed kiss as he moved in and out of him. The blond wrapped his legs around his lover's hips, which in turn caused him to go deeper. It didn't take long for Sebastian to plant his seed in John, whom was palming his own member by this point; one touch from his lover and his jizz shot out, covering them both.

They shared a soft kiss before the red head pulled away, "You're going to need another shower."

"Well, since you do too we can take one together." John suggested.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"You can never say it enough."


	2. Chapter 2

It was nine a.m. when John jolted to a mobile ringing off the hook, when he saw it was Sebastian, he looked at it. John just laid back in bed listening to _stayin' alive_ for six minutes before he had enough. He looked around for Sebastian when he heard the water running, so he got up and padded to the bathroom.

"Seb, answer your phone." John said.

Sebastian pushed the curtain aside, "Who is it?"

"Jim." He muttered, rubbing his eyes before going back to the bed and flopping on it. When Sebastian got out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he saw John curled up in the blanket. He picked up his phone, which was once again ringing.

"Hello." Sebastian answered flatly. "I will meet you there as soon as possible." The phone clicked and he rolled his eyes. "Like I need this now."

John groaned when Sebastian moved up behind him kissing his neck; he attempt to push him away. Sebastian moved his hand down to the others groin area, "Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"Trying to wake you up."

"You're giving me a hard on, so stop."

"Oh, you don't want one?"

"Not unless you plan on doing something about it."

"That I do."

Sebastian forced John on his back, getting over him and moving down to his lovers hard member. He gasped as Sebastian took him into his mouth, now officially awake. He moaned as Sebastian worked his dick and John's hands entangled in the others hair just before the blond groaned out his release. Sebastian moved back up until he was face to face with John, being pulled into a kiss.

"Better?"

"Yes, much better."

"You mind being here alone for a bit?"

"No."

"I need to meet Jim and run a quick errand."

"All right, I will be here waiting." John said.

Sebastian got off of John once the blonde was willing to let him go and he got dressed, heading out. John laid in bed wondering what Sherlock was doing; he hadn't turned his phone on yet since yesterday, so he grabbed it. Once it turned on he found that there were three new messages. He read that they were all from Sherlock, so he responded; telling him he was alright and safe. He put the blanket back over his body, closing his eyes since there was much to do. It must had been an hour or more before Sebastian returned, waking his lover from his peaceful sleep.

"Another wet dream?" Seb asked.

"Yeah."

"I brought you something."

He handed John a small box and he opened it once the other sat on the bed. The blond was just a bit stunned, but all smiles.

"You got me a ring."

"I thought you'd like one."

"It's, um… perfect."

"Good. I have a job to do so you should get home and I will see you before the weeks up."

"Ok." John gave him a chaste kiss, "love you."

"I love you too." Sebastian said before leaving the motel.

John put the ring on before getting dressed and leaving to go catch a cab back to 221b, hoping Sherlock wouldn't ask too many questions. Once he got to where he could hail a cab it didn't take long to catch one; the whole ride was silent as he looked at his ring. John couldn't figure how they would get away with getting married, but Sebastian probably had a plan. When the cab got to Baker Street, John paid the cabbie before getting out. He walked up to the door, stopping when he saw Sherlock standing at the window watching.

"Just hope he doesn't ask." John said to himself.

He walked into 221b, hearing Mrs. Hudson walking in his direction, "John, you're home! Oh, good, Sherlock can stop worrying."

"He was worried about me?"

"Yes, he came home late and then wouldn't go to sleep."

"I see. I am going to go see him now." John told her while going up the steps.

Sherlock turned around, making eye contact with his flat mate before saying, "Good, you're safe… I tracked you as far as a cheap motel."

"Why didn't you come in then?"

"You weren't in danger as far as I could tell, was I wrong?"

"No, just.." He trailed off unsure what to say.

"The ring is new, from your boyfriend I assume." Sherlock said sitting down.

"Y..yea, I am going to go rest for a bit. Let me know if you get a case." John told him, going up to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week dragged on slowly. In the evenings, John would get a few texts from Sebastian, but John was- of course- busy on cases with Sherlock, so he didn't always answer. Sebastian was used to that but, he was glad when John let him know he was all right after the case was over. It was evening once again and John sat in bed reading his new book when his phone rang; he grabbed it pressing talk.

"Hello." He answered without adverting his gaze from the book.

"So, what's so interesting about this book?" Sebastian asked

"Oh, Seb, it's not more interesting than you." John put the book down, but not before marking the page. "So, I assume you have no job tonight."

"No, Jim left town to do something."

"You never did tell me how it went when you met up with Jim."

"He was mad, but I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Can we meet up tonight?" John asked.

"Yeah, how about my flat." Sebastian suggested.

A smirked played on John's lips, "Give me the address."

John wrote it down, it wasn't too far from Baker Street so he could just walk. As soon as he hung up, he grabbed his coat; leaving so quickly Mrs. Hudson barely got a word out as he exited the flat. She went upstairs to where Sherlock was typing on his computer.

"Where is John going?" She asked before noticing the mess.

"Probably going to see his fiancé based on the fact he was out in a hurry." Sherlock said, closing the computer before getting up and grabbing his coat.

"Oh, the mess you make." She muttered as Sherlock left while she cleaned up despite the fact she was not their housekeeper. Sherlock saw John walking down Oxford so he followed close behind, curious as to where he was going. He found messages from Sebastian on John's phone while the blond had been in the shower. John stopped in front of a brick building, so Sherlock hid in the shadows, watching as someone he knew went up to John, hugging him but not before giving him a chaste kiss. The two entered the building so Sherlock started back to Baker Street.

Inside, John looked around the flat, seeing that it was bare just the basic furniture. Sebastian brought him a cup of tea, handing it to John.

"You got a new flat."

"Yeah, I bought it. I figured we could make it ours."

"Move in together? I know that's normally what happens but we aren't exactly normal." John stated.

"True, but once it's out, will it matter?" Sebastian asked.

The doctor sat down on the leather couch, "I guess not. This just seems so fast- even though I like that but.. maybe I'm just worried."

"We don't have to move in together now or get married today… If you need some time, I can wait."

John thought back to when he first met Sebastian during his deployment in Afghanistan.

_Shit. This was horrible. John glanced to the side to see his rifle a good five-six feet away from where it had been kicked out of his hand. He hadn't noticed the enemy; he was lucky to still be alive, but it was obviously not for long. He held his breath as the muzzle of the enemy rifle lined up with his brow, only to release it when the man went flying and a large boot was where the man once stood._

_"You all right, soldier?" John looked up and took in the battle hardened colonel of another platoon, whom stared at him steadily, rifle in hand. He didn't even blink, let alone turn away as he unloaded two bullets into the enemy, whom had been stirring after the kick to the head. His freckled, dirty face swam a touch as relief flooded John, "Yeah. Great. Thanks."_

_The man nodded and turned to go back to where he had been previously, "May I ask your name, sir?" The man smiled beguilingly, "Colonel Moran of the second platoon, soldier. Be more on guard, I can't always come in to save you."_

John put his tea down, running his hands through his short hair. He couldn't help but worry about what would happen when the other two found out- not that Sherlock cared really. Sebastian sat next to his lover, pulling him close until John's head rested on his chest.

"John, what's bugging you?"

"Just worried that we won't be able to be together."

"We will, I promise. When you're with the person who works for your friends enemy, it makes it kind of hard." Sebastian grabbed the remote turning on the stereo and _Always_ played. John looked at Sebastian, who took his hand getting up. John knew Sebastian wasn't exactly a romantic, but lead him to the middle of the floor wrapping one arm around the smaller man's waist. John chuckled a bit before they started dancing.

"Didn't take you for much of a dancer." John said smiling.

"I'm not, but I know you like to." Sebastian said.

The doctor just smiled, happy to be near the one he loved and for the moment every thought about Sherlock or Jim had gone. John laid his head to his partner chest, hearing his heartbeat, but looked back up at the other, moving one hand to Sebastian's cheek before he got on the tips of his toes and pressed his lips against the others. The red head moaned into the kiss as they stopped dancing. When the song ended, he put his hands on John's hips while the blonde's arms wrapped around his neck with one hand threading through his hair. They both pulled their lips apart at the same time.

"I love you." John said.

"I love you too, John."

* * *

**The flashback scene was written by winterimperfect (just so you know)**


	4. Chapter 4

_He could smell the gunpowder, the blood, the filth. He could hear the explosions, feel the pain, the panic. He heard another explosion and looked just in time to see-_

John jolted awake, looking around and, while not seeing Sebastian, he heard music playing in the den. It was some kind of classic rock he had never heard of; he got up out of bed only wearing his pants. John padded to the source of the music, smiling when he saw a plate of breakfast waiting for him.

"I thought you would like some breakfast." Sebastian said after turning the music off.

"Thanks, Jim hasn't given you a job yet?" John asked as he sat at the table.

"No, he left town for two days."

"He doesn't leave a job for you."

"Sometimes, but for now it's a two day vacation. Now, if you eat your breakfast fast we could make the most of it."

"Yes, sir."

Sebastian chuckled before he drank his beer, going into the bedroom and turning his phone off in case Jim decided to call. He wasn't about to be interrupted while he was with John. The doctor finished his meal before going to join his lover in the bedroom. He was pinned to the wall by the door as he was kissed roughly; John threaded his hand through Sebastian's hair.

"I wish you lived here." Sebastian said.

"I know, but I still need some time." John told him.

They both heard a phone going off, "That be yours, mine is off."

John went over to his trousers, pulling his mobile out, "Damn. What is it? I will be there soon." He hung up.

"Don't you ever get a vacation?"

"With Sherlock? Nope.." John started to get dressed. "I will come back later if you're not busy."

"You better."

Sebastian stepped closer to John, pinning him to the wall by the bed moving his hands to John's trousers. He slowly button them up before helping button his shirt as they kissed.

"Do you have to be a tease?" John asked. He moaned as the redhead nibbled on his neck, "I need to go."

"You're no fun when you have to go on a case." Sebastian whined before giving him one last kiss.

"I will see you later."

John finished getting dressed by putting his shoes on just before he started to leave the flat, but first he gave his fiancé a quick kiss. Sebastian went to lay in bed; he usually didn't mind being alone. He actually preferred it, but with John he wanted him around as much as possible.

John was in the cab going to the crime scene, thinking back to the second time he had seen Sebastian during his deployment in Afghanistan.

oOo

_The tent was full, he finished stitching up the last bullet wound when he heard over the loud blasts that another was hit. He rushed out and nearly careened into two soldiers carrying the man that had saved him previously._

_"Is it serious?" He asked, his eyes scanning the lanky form before spotting the wound._

_"It's nothing," He hissed, "Just a flesh wound."_

_"At least you still have your limbs." John snorted as he helped the soldiers lay the man onto the makeshift cot and quickly got to work. With the soldiers pants removed he sterilized and sewn up the wound, he went to sit up but John pressed a hand to his chest, "You need to rest."_

_"They need me out there."_

_"They need you alive, colonel."_

oOo

John phone buzzed; it was a friend texting him to see if he wanted to go out for drinks. He typed back a quick response before the cab stopped in front of the crime scene. John paid the cabbie before going over to where Sherlock was.

* * *

**sorry it took so long to update. chapter five still needs to be written so hopefully i will update faster. **


End file.
